bullworth brothers
by La Muerte17
Summary: what happens when you put twin brothers in bullworth academy.
1. Bullworth brothers

This is the story of me in the bullworth acadamy with my real brother Raul

It was a long drive to get to Bullworth Acadomy I was asleep for most of the drive when I woke up I was with my twin Raul and the reason we had to go to this god forsaken school raul tricked me into skiping but a cop got us both but me and Raul ran before he got to us but we both got rundown and we got expelled so we had to go to this school but it all isn't so bad at least i have my brother. But what I saw as a rampant clique bonanza the only one's i recognized were the Jocks and the Bullys me and raul went to the main office to get our uniforms raul got a blue one and i got a green uniform with the school emblem on it but when we got to the boys dorm 3 bullys got us they seemed to know how to fight and i said to Raul that he should grab his baseball bat and raul could fight with fists but he does better with a bat. when one of them was coming at me I punched one of them in the nose and I kicked the other one in the stomach and raul beat the 3rd one down with the baseball bat I told raul these guys werent so tough but when we were about to go inside a huge tall bully came he said his name was Russell and me and Raul did the only thing we could do run. We ran into the dorm and into a room that had two beds and locked the door damn it i said to Raul not even an hour here and we have the biggest kid here on our ass and he said we should stay together so we dont get jumped.

Me and Raul went back to the office to get our schedual and they thought it was a good idea to put us into the same classes together but me and him got busted for not wearing the school uniforms so we went back to the dorm and got on our uniforms and Raul with his blue and my green one and our first class was art which i thought i would suck at but i passed today but Raul failed but the next class was gym which was me and Raul going up against a nerd in wrestling. I thought it was a little harsh but me and raul passed and the last class for the day was metal shop and the teacher told us to tell our names to the class i told them my name was Carl and my brother told them his name me and Raul pased by helping eachother make a bike and the teacher said that we could keep it. but during lunch raul told me to go to town and grab some food because the food was being handled by an ugly old woman and on the way on the bike I saw to rich kids bullying a little girl and I ran up to them and kicked one in the face and punched the other one in the gut the little girl ran which made me happy but when I least expected it one of the kids grabed me but I elbowed him in the face. I rode back to school and told Raul what happened so me and we just ate some apples but me and Raul split up and walked around but Raul told me he joined the football team and wouldent get back until 6:00 and I got back to the dorms and i met a girl named Pinky.

this is my first chapter so please dont critisize to harsh since im not a natural writer


	2. new clique

This is my second chapter so here you go

when i got back to the dorm Pinky was wating for me and she tried to slap me but I grabbed her hand and I asked her why she is mad at me and she said that I beat up her boyfreind and i told her why i did it and she told me I was a natural Jimmy Hopkins and I asked who that is and she told me he protected to kids of bullworth but there but he went under the radar and that any time anyone sees him he is only going to class. I told her my name is Carl and she introdused her self very nicely and she told me who the other cliques there are and they had leaders and that I should join one of them I told her no and I walked away and when I went to the dorms and russell was waiting for me and I got ready to fight and he sounded like the Hulk and said russell no fight you. Which was weird but i asked him why he was chasing me and Raul and he told me that he wanted to talk to us and I told him that me and Raul beat up 3 of his bullys and i appologzed and he seemed ok and then and there we became freinds and when raul came back to the dorms I told raul and I he seem ok with it and he told me that he joined up with the jock clique. I just said ok and went out and this one kid took my phone and i chased him all around campus dodging all that he thrown at me and when i caught him i punched him in the gut and took my phone but i felt sorry for him and i helped and asked him if he wanted to join the clique i was creating called the warriors and he joined.

Tuesday

It was another day of school and I got up and got ready getting on my uniform and I walked to the main building and me and Raul went to our classes today our classes were biology and i passed and Raul did too the next class was english and I failed it and Raul passed it and the last class was music and I passed it by playing the guitar and jimi Hendrix and Raul passed by playing bass to the same song. It was lunch and hopfully i could go into town and get some food and I did I went to the store and got some chicken for me and Raul but right before i got into the gate someone closelined me off my bike and when i turned arround it was a kid with a lether jacket and greased back hair and told him nice look Fonz and that seemed to piss him off he ran at me and I punched him in the face but he got back up. I hit him again with a 3 hit combination and kicked him and smashed his head off the brick wall and he went down and i heard someone clapping and I turned around and i saw a kid with a buzz cut and a scar on his skull and he said I have some good skills and i said you must be Jimmy Hopkins.

guess whos comming back next chapter hoped you like this one.


	3. warriors wrath

heres my 3rd chapter please leave reveiews

So when I looked at him and said I guess u want to try and beat me up too he nodded his head no and he told me that he sent that greeser after me to test me I said I thought you went off the radar and people dont see you anymore he said he did but only because the cliques wanted him and he wanted to get away from it all I said cool and Jimmy said he heard that I was starting a new clique I nodded yes and he said he would like to join i said awesome. Raul: it was a hard day in practice the coach basicly killed us and i just got over being intitiated into the jocks and I got my lettermen jacket to show it and all around campus I heard Carl was starting a new gang and when I went back to the dorms 3 preppies tried to fight me and i hit one of them in the face with a right hook but the other grabbed me and held me there and I elbowed him in the gut but when I turned around one punched me in the face then i got angry and I tackled him and puched him repeatedly in the face then Carl came and pulled me off . Carl: woah raul what the hell get off of him I got raul off but i brought him into our room and let him cool off and I went to jimmy and asked him why they would go after raul and Jimmy said it might have been a tactic to throw me off creating the gang and he said to go to the glassjaw gym and smash it up to show them what the warriors are all about. Raul: I was cooling off after i almost killed a prep but I looked out the window and saw Carl riding with Jimmy who he told me about and i ran out before he left and asked him what he was doing and Carl said he was going to smash up the preps gym I asked him if I could go with him he said ok so I grabbed my bike and followed him. Carl: I had Constintinos scope out the gym as our scout and he came back and he said there was five of them so i told him to stay back while we are there (five minutes later) after going across the bridge we were outside the gym and i punched the first prep I saw and i asked Raul was he ready he grabbed his bat and said always.

I kicked in the door and yelled whos the coward who sent three of his men after my brother then on the second floor a muscular blonde haired boy said he did and he introduced himself as Darby Harrington I said Darby your about to lose this gym to the warriors and he said to second rate trash i think not and he snapped his fingers and 5 of his men came and he said put this trash in the garbage. Then they ran down stairs i got ready the first one ran up to me and i put him in a choke hold and punched his kidney threw him near the punching bag Jimmy threw 3 punches and kicked one of them into the boxing ring i thought to myself I should test Raul then I yelled hey Raul if you can take the rest of them out I will give you ten dollars. Raul: its a bet I yelled back and one of them ran up and i hit him in the ribs with the baseball bat and one tried to yank it from my hands and I kicked him in the chest for the last one he was scaired so I put him in a head lock and spit in my hand and rubbed hit in his face and he ran away and I said you better run bitch. Carl:I said no more men Derby this is what you get when you mess with a Batchelder i ran upstairs along with Raul and Jimmy and i told them to wait on the steps i get to fight this one and they said ok no where to run Derby now lets settle this Darby said fine I guess i have to take care of this trash myself he went into a boxing stance oh crap i said but i can still beat you we exchanged blows i hit him in the stomach but his blow missed but his knee didn't I said I thought you were a boxer now its on. When he tried to punch I grabbed his arm and held it and i punched him in the face and thrown him away and when he was on the ground i stomped on him he screamed i give, you better Darby if you give my twin anymore trouble i will do more than this i said when i came back i told my brother that he was part of the warriors now and soon the school will know of what we did. ( aross town at happy volts insane asylum) at last im back and i will get you soon Jimmy.

thats the chapter the warriors have defeated the preps

Auther note me and raul dont look anything alike thats why there is no confusion


	4. new recruits

this is my 4th chapter so here it is

Wednsday

After me my brother and Jimmy took out the preps word was going around that our gang was hardcore and people wanted in so after we talked for a little bit me and Raul started to look for new recruits we went to the greasers hangout and and we started a rumble so one of them came at me thinking he would take me out and i ran up and closelined him. When he was knocked out I said who else wants to fight me then two of them ran at me and i grabbed a pipe and i clocked both of them over the head and kicked them away and i turned to see what Raul was doing and he was in trouble. Raul: i guess Carl wasent looking because a huge greaser came up and tryed to put me in a full nelson grapple and i kicked him and upper cut him straight in the jaw and he fell down and just when we thought it was over Johnny Vincent came out. Carl: Raul yelled to me look out and i saw Johnny swing a chain and lock at me and i put my pipe in front of my face and it wraped around and then i hit him in the side of the face and when he was on the ground i asked him if he would want to join our gang and he said yes and said this clique was getting boring any way. Later at school: when i was at the first class was shop and me and raul made a new bike and that let us pass the class for the day the next class was biology and we had to dicect a piglet i almost threw up but I passed and so did Raul. At lunch raul and I finaly ate some of the food here and some of the other cliques were looking at us but it dident matter our gang was gaining a reputation and with one clique leader in our gang we were going to run this school. It was finaly the last class was photography and me and raul split up to get good pictures and when we got back to class we both passed and we got back to the dorms and we got on our street clothes and we went on our bikes to find more recruits.

Raul: when i got to town I went to the store to go get some soda and one of the jocks came over and said hey let me join your gang and i said no when I said that he got mad and tackeled me and I punched him in the face and and in the gut when he was hobbled over i kicked him in the face and before i left the store i said you have to prove yourself to be in the warriors. Carl: I went to the townies part of town and to look for recruits because if i had the streets to my advantage it would help me later on but as soon as i got there 2 of them jumped me and knocked me out 2 hours later when i woke up i was in what looked like the old chemical factory and i came face to face with jimmys old nemisis Gary.

i love cliffhanger endings dont u sorry just seemed like a good ending point more chapters comming soon


	5. beginning of the war

5th chapter time finally so here you go

As I was strapped to the chair Gary introduced himself hello Carl finally nice to meet you after he said this I screamed why did you take me here I never did anything to you and he said I know I just know that if jimmy knows that he will come running to help along with your brother and the rest of the warriors so I said trying to stall while I was loosening the rope around my hands you and jimmy have a history together I suppose and he said yes. but it sounded to odd because he said it with an almost happy voice then he told me that jimmy was the reason he was in happy volts asylum just after he was defeated by jimmy and the Bullworth academy riot stopped they had no choice in the matter so they just thrown him in the asylum. Jimmy: hey have you guys seen Carl as he asked Raul and Constantinos then Raul just remembered that he went to the townies part of town and as soon as he said that Jimmy remembered that Gary got out of the asylum and organized the warriors in a rescue mission at the chemical plant so who wants to go with me. Raul: I will since he is my brother OK Jimmy said and me and him left and we started peddling and i asked him why did you sound so worried when you told us about the mission well I didn't tell you guys I only told Carl that my old nemesis Gary got out of happy volts asylum and he was targeting me so hes probably using Carl as bait so we got to be careful going in over there.

Fifteen minutes later Wednesday

Carl: Can you rap this up your ramblings are getting annoying Gary said to me that he is going to kill jimmy as soon as he got here and I said how exactly are you going to do that then I saw something it was a knife well I got this for just 15 dollars and its going straight for jimmy's heart as soon as I heard this I got my ropes undone and I tackled him and I saw the knife slide on the ground to stop him further I got up and kicked him in the head and ran for the knife I was close but Gary caught my leg and I fell. Raul: hey do the townies still like you I asked Jimmy and he said that he doesn't know and then he said probably not because he broke up with one of their girls and shes back in school I so that's no I guess and I added so good thing i brought a bat then Jimmy said probably the best idea great I said OK this is the place Jimmy said the old chemical plant cool. Carl: I grabbed Gary but when I did he bit my arm I screamed ow and i punched him in the face and I grabbed the knife and ran out the door with the exit sign then I saw 20 townies I said oh god why me and then I ran and then I seen Raul and Jimmy and yelled for them to run and we all got to the bikes and I rode on the pegs on Raul's bike. Raul: What the hell is going on Carl I don't know but what I know is they just started a war that they cant hope to finish.

its war now and battle lines are being drawn find out next chapter.


End file.
